


On Winter

by Limen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limen/pseuds/Limen





	On Winter

i look forward to the drop in temperature.

when i step out into the cold, it braces me against the rest of the world ahead that day.

it is comforting to me to know that my existence is maintained  
by a million, million lives dedicated to

small,  
quiet  
rebellion against the inevitability of entropy. 

trillions of tiny furnaces, incinerating glucose and those miscellaneous trace vitamins and minerals into the heat which allows me to blush in the winter breeze, to make it to the car, to go beyond the ennui of self-imposed isolation.

i don’t want to let them down, right?


End file.
